


Dean's Good Boy

by jaredpadacock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Petplay, Wincest - Freeform, petplay!sam, puppy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadacock/pseuds/jaredpadacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved it when Sam got into these moods. Sam’s got fancy words for it. Headspace, petplay, puppyplay. All Dean knows is that sometimes after a stressful hunt, Sam brings him a collar and wants to be his pet. Maybe it’s some coping thing. Dean can’t really complain though - not when all Sam wants to do is kneel at his feet with his face between his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Good Boy

Dean has one firm hand on the back of Sam’s skull and the other under the tanned leather collar around his brother’s neck. Sam’s kneeled so fucking perfectly between his bowed spread legs. His flannels hanging off his shoulders and Dean’s been watching Sam’s muscled back heave and shudder.

He’s holding Sam’s collar like he’s forcing his cock down his throat, but they both know Dean doesn’t need to do that. Sam just loves the tight feeling of the leather around his throat, loves how Dean keeps pulling and tugging, moving him and adjusting how his cock fits in his mouth.

Sam’s sucking at an easy rhythm, if anything, he’s fucking nursing on him. Pink swollen lips, nostrils flaring, eyes squeezed shut like he’s so fucking concentrated on this. Dean loves it, absolutely loves it - Sam utterly focused on his cock and nothing else.

“Such a good boy. Feel -Nhh- good?”

Sam pants through his nostrils, makes a muffled noise and shifts on his knees. They burn a little, being in this position for a while but this is where Dean wants him - so he’ll stay. Dean tightens his grip on the collar and his brother chokes. The sudden tight heat around his dick makes Dean pull sharply on the collar. Too close, way too close. Sammy needs more, he himself doesn’t want this to end yet.

Sam moves off his cock like a useless ragdoll, hanging by the collar and Dean just stares at his obscene open dirty mouth. He’s panting, spit dribbling down his chin. Messy boy. He’s staring at his dick like a prize, like he didn’t want to stop - but he’s a good boy. He’s Dean’s good boy. He’ll wait for Dean to move him back, order him to swallow him down, feel his collar choke and guide him, Dean’s fingernails scratching his skin from under the leather. 

There’s suddenly a thumb rubbing behind his ear and he melts, eyes squinting shut and he leans to the contact, whines, then rubs his blushing cheek against Dean’s jean-clad thigh. Begging. Absolutely begging. Sam doesn’t use words though, nu-uh. Good pup’s are quiet.

“You want it, boy? Yeah?” Dean sings sugar sweet as if enticing a real dog and grins wickedly when Sam squirms, his hips thrusting a little in his kneeled position. He was rock hard in his jeans, pathetically humping at nothing but he knows master comes first. His hands are fisted behind his back, nails biting into his palms. Master comes first.

He opened his mouth wider and dragged the flat of his tongue up Dean’s rough denim thigh. It leaves a wet skid mark and Sam drives the point home and bites into his thigh, just enough to make Dean buck. 

“S-Shit. Alright alright, impatient are you? Open up, baby.”

How can he say no to his eager pet?

Sam’s shoulders relax as Dean slides in, drags his dick nice and slow against his smooth flat tongue. God, It feels so good. Wet and warm, slides home just perfectly. He was pretty sure Sam’s mouth was his favorite. Sam makes a series of whines, the whines turning to muffled grunts when the head hits the back of his throat. It was silk, utter silk. Dean tosses his head back against the couch.

Sam fucking growls around his cock and it sends a shiver up Dean’s spine. Jesus Christ. His free hand pushes Sam’s bangs out of his face, out of those pretty sunflower eyes.

“Pretty pet.”

It only makes Sam suck harder and his hand claws up Dean’s thigh. Hunger, need, his hips wiggle and Dean can see the outline of his pet’s dick through the faded denim. His master quickly slaps his hand away and back behind his back it goes.

“Get your paws off me. You know where they belong.” Dean scolds with a slight frown. It disappears quickly as Sam pulls those puppy dog eyes and he can’t help but grin. It’s amazing that Sam can look so fucking cute with a cock in his mouth.

Dean’s breathing starts to get heavier, his grip on the collar tightens and Sam’s choking again. Watery eyes, sore mouth, red face and Dean starts swearing under his breath. He pulls out of that wet heat, smirking a little as Sam tries to follow his dick.

“Open. Sammy, Open - Nnh! - Good boy, Fuck yeah. C’mon.”

Sam obeys, his nostrils flaring but he opens his mouth wide, sticks his tongue out like the good boy he is. Dean comes right on his face and waiting open mouth, thick ropes of white and paints his brother’s face with a series of groans. Sam only closes his eyes, flinching at each spurt and keeps his mouth open. He knows that Dean likes to play with his dirty mouth when he finishes. He grins a little when he’s right and he feels the tip of his spent cock rubbing against his sticky lips. Dean rubs the head across his sugar pink bottom lip, up to the top, shivering as Sam simply pants on him.

Sam stays still has his master relaxes, letting him stroke his hair, tap the head of his dick on his swollen red lips, stroke his cheek lovingly. Dean lets out a half sigh half laugh and says, “God, Look at you. So good for me.”

Sam peeks his eye open, the tip of his tongue flicking against his slit. Once Dean is finished playing with his mouth, he lets his softening dick fall against his thigh and he gives rewarding head scratches to his pet.

Sam absolutely melts again, leaning into the touch, pulling his brow together and submissively bowing his head. The behavior is cute. Again, how can his brother act so cute with come painted on his face?

“Aw, c’mere. You’re all messy.” He playfully pouts those lips of his and pulls the heavy collar and Sam rises with it, pulling himself up and leaning over his master. His hands claw at the couch between Master’s legs. He loves how Dean looks, silly and happy after his orgasm. There was a pride that he made him feel that way. Nothing was better than pleasing master.

He watches as Dean’s thumb streaks through the mess on his cheek, pulls it to Sam’s lips. He opens up immediately and Dean hums in approval. Such a good boy — Trained so well.

Once his thumb is cleaned, Dean crudely wipes his pet’s face off with his sleeve and Sam hums sweetly at the touches. He’ll have to clean him up better later. 

Sam’s puppy whines and cute hums turn dirty when Dean’s hand is suddenly cupping his hard on. He makes a sharp sudden noise, Dean would even call it a bark and chuckles.

“You were really good, such a good boy. You want your reward now?” Dean offers, tilting his head to this side and giving a sudden tug on his collar. 

Sam makes a sour face like he was punched in the gut at the offer and pushes his face under Dean’s jaw. He nibbles, he bites, he feverishly sucks on his skin and Sam’s already humping into his hand.

“Heh — I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
